Fields Of Hope
by Springflowerangel
Summary: After Story "Little Soldier Boy" and before story "I'm Who's Sister!" it will be a Riku/Mikioc there will be other oc's made by me or my friends oc's, will have spoils for "I'm Who's Sister!"
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi~ this is my Kingdom hearts 2 story right after my Final Fantasy 7 story (Little Soldier boy) and if you do not want to have spoil part for my 2nd part my Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children story (I'm Who's Sister?) so I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters but I do own the oc's in this story and the made up plot that will show soon. so please no flamers and I did my best, tooked me longer but I did my best ^^ enjoy!

**XXXxxxXXX**

**XXDisney CastleXX**

A girl was walking through the hallways with her boots making noise each time she steps, she has shoulder length jet black hair, and her Golden eyes that seem to sparkle from happyness, her outfit **[Me: I drew two drawings of her, so I'll put them up as soon as I can] **she stoped at a door that seemed to be a libary knocking on it with her knuckles, the door opened to see Queen Minnie and her friend Daisy Duck, they smiled at the girl leting her in shuting the door behind her.

"I'm so glad you are safe, I thought you wouldn't wake up from that deep sleep you where in" the girl smiled kindly at the Queen "Thank you, you're Highness, and thank you for giving me new clouths, they fit me perfectly"

"Please call me Minnie and what is your name dearie?" Minnie asked the girl

"Okay and my name is Miki Fujioka...thats all I remember..." when the girl named Miki said the last part she frown looking to the ground sadly Minnie and Daisy look at each other sadly

"Where sorry you can't remember anything else but you're name, Miki" Daisy said to Miki who look at her nodding her head.

"Infact I think you should go to a Town called Hallow Bastion, there's some people over there that probley would know how to help you Miki. Chip and Dale will get you to Hallow Bastion with a Gummi ship we hardly use so you use that and Chip and Dale will make it go straight to Hallow Bastion oh and do you need anything else you would need?"

"No, thanks though and I hope I'll get to see you two again when I come to visit" After that Miki went to where Chip and Dale where, she walk in the Gummie ship leting Chip and Dale take her to Hallow Bastion.

**XXXHallow BastionXXX**

I was wondering around when Chip and Dale brought back there Gummie Ship, I was standing in a area that I can see this big castle that was far away from where I'm standing, it was a breath taking site but sad too cause mostly everything is in ruins. I turned away from it some odd reason I wanted to cry but I just bit my lower lip then suddenly I saw this weird creature that was thin and silver walking to me I freaked out and jumped to the left over the ledge landing on my feet then tooked off running to the right side, it was worse more poped up I dodge some attacks I kepted on running for my life I finally got to a area to rest leaning my hands agents my knees trying to breath in and out I never ran like that before...I think but I stood straight up looking around the area I'm at. I saw steps so I went down to see a door way I didn't want to go any further so I went back up to sit down at the edge sighing.

"Why is this place seem so fimaliar to me?...I wonder if anyone will know me here...but how can I go back, stupid weird Creatures" I pouted "I should have asked for a weapon, stupid Miki"

I stayed in the area I was about to run pass those creatures once again but three people came walking in the area, first one was a boy with spicky brown hair and blue eyes, then it was a Duck which reminds me of Daisy, and a uhh Dog person? the Dog person saw me waving at me with a smile, I just giggled softly waving back at him even though I do not know why I did it in the first place, the duck and boy stoped to see there friend waving at someone, they look to see me surprised the boy joged over to me smiling which made him so adorable! I just wanted to pinch his cheeks but I mentely shook my head smiling back at him while standing up I was a couple inces higher then him.

"Hi! why are you here? it's dangrous here, the Heartless and Nobodies will attack you" I blinked

"Heartless...Nobodies?" I tilted my head sideways confused then I remember those creatures "do they look silver or black?" all three of them nodded "oh! I ran into them earliar! I ran for my life all the way here...I was about to head back to run for my life once more but you three came along"

"Oh, will your lucky, we came to look around but we will head you back to town so it'll be safe for you uhh.."

I giggled softly "How rude of me I'm Miki Fujioka, and your names?" I looked at them

"I'm Sora!"

"Donald Duck"

"And I'm Goofy"

"nice to meet you three...um can we go back to town I was sitting here for a while" they nodded

They took me back safely to the town

"Wow...nice town...small but cosy" Sora and the others look at each other confused

"You're not from around here Miki?" Sora asked me I didn't look at them keeping my back to them

"I don't remember really...just my name anyways thanks I just need to look around for anyone that knows me...dang it! why would I think anyone would know me here?"

I yelled out making Sora, Donald and Goofy step back surprised by my outburst then I heard a gasp from behind me where Sora and the others where, I turned around confused to see a lady with a cute dress, long light brown hair up from a pink ribbon and with green eyes staring at me shocked but happy so I blinked and was about to say something if there was something wrong when she huged me pushing me a bet so her hands reach to my shoulder smiling happy.

"I'm so glad your okay!" I frowned at what she said "Who are you?" I saw her eyes turn to hurt

"You forgot about me Miki?" her voice sounded so hurt I didn't even know her

"You know my name?" I gasp grabing her hand "You know who I am?" I'm so happy I found someone that knows me! "Sora, Donald, Goofy! I found someone that knows me" I was so excided I found someone I went to hug Donald, Goofy and Sora thanking them then went to hug the lady happily

"Miki, it's me Aerith, your friend. What happend to you to forget your friends?" I tilt my head "Hm? I have friends...wait does that mean I live here?" the lady named Aerith nodded smiling at me kindly "I have a home! please tell me everything you remember about me Aerith!"

"Sure Miki, the others would be so happy and glad your alright too. Thank you three for bringing Miki back home"

"Aww it's no problem Aerith, and we saw her close by and she needed help" Sora put his hands behind his head smiling

"Come and Visit again okay Sora, Donald and Goofy, I would like to see you three again" I said before Aerith tooked me to where we came from to that small house

Aerith opened the door, I followed close behind her, closing the door behind me I was standing behind Aerith I heard voices that seem oddly fimaliar to me so I poked my head from behind Aerith to see a young girl that seem to be a ninja? and a older man with blonde hair and a straw thingy sticking from his mouth, they saw me and gasp Aerith side steped to show myself I smiled nervously waving slightly.

"Hi hehe" then that ninja girl jump on me huging me around the neck "Miki! oh your alright! wait intill Leon and the others see you are here" I blinked look at Aerith seeing her smile

"Yuffie, Cid, Miki lost her memories it seems, so I told her we'll help her remember" Yuffie then ninja girl pouted which made me chuckle making all three of them stare at me, I stoped embarrised

"Sorry...that was rude of me..." then I was huged by Yuffie who was grining like a mad woman "Your still the Miki we know and love!"

After a while Yuffie, Cid and Aerith kindly told me everything I forgot, then the door opened and some guy walked in, he had a scar on his face really handsome, but right when his eyes locked with mine he looked shocked.

"Miki? but...how did you..." Aerith walked over to him smiling "Leon, Miki doesn't remember anything only her name, Sora, Donald and Goofy found her."

I felt happyness sore through my chest like I just wanted to run over to him and cry

_'Whats this feeling?' _

I stoped thinking and look back at Leon who was talking to Aerith

"Um..can I ask something?" They looked at me, Aerith smiled

"Of course Miki."

"Do I have a family, like a mom, dad or brother or sister?"

I look at there face's reacten and saw sadness and I couldn't see Leon's face cause he wasn't facing me which made me frown

"D-Did I say something wrong?" I replied frowning looking at Aerith with my right hand holding my snowflake necklace that I always had on me when I woked up.

"Miki...you used to have parents, you did have a big brother though..." Aerith sad not looking at me which worried me deeply

"What do you mean Aerith? was my big brother a bad person or something?"

"Yes...Cloud could tell you more about him if you find him...he's around in the town." Leon replied finally looking at me "He has spicky blonde hair, Mako-blue eyes. Here you go Miki, use this weapon it was yours after all." Leon handed me a bladed thing "It hooks on you're right wrist, thats where you put it always and when you're done using it, it can hook on you're hip."

I nodded hooking it around my right wrist, I said bye walking into the town looking and even asking around for this Cloud guy. I sighed walking up small steps in the town behind one of the small store/house? to see a guy unconcous on the floor wearing a black hooded cloak so the only thing that went through my head was like 'oh my god!' then I ran over to the unconcous person side rolling him/her over to see if he/she was hurt anywhere so far no blood or anything, I saw the person sitting up but I push him/her down gently.

"Please don't get up! you may not be bleeding or anything but take it easy." I lictured the person who chuckled weakly

It sounded like a guy and the guy must be older then me and he's tall too. I helped him sit up. I was on my knees looking at him smiling.

"Thanks..." he nod at me

"No problemo!" then I remembered my manners "Oh if you want to know, my name is Miki Fujioka! whats you're name?" I tilted my head when I asked that

He was quite for a minute and pulled down his hood to see long silver/white? hair and he has yellow/gold eyes kinda like mine in a way, he shows kindness in his eyes.

"Ansem..thats my name, I must go back to what I was supposed to do before I was attacked." he stood up pulling back his hood, reached his hand out to me to grab, I grabed his out stretched hand, he helped me stand on my feet "Thank you once again Miki...take care." he turn his back to me walking into a black portol type thing and left me standing there.

I shooked my head walking down those small steps to see the person I was looking for but he was talking to Sora, Goofy and Donald, I got an idea ran over while calling his name, when he turn to the side to see me it was to late for him to react to me tackling him in a friendly hug. He almost lost his balance but he still standing he laugh nervously huging me back. Then I went to Goofy and Donald and huged them aswill.

"You doing okay so far here?" Sora asked me, I nodded smiling

"Yep! oh!" I faced the guy I think was Cloud pointed at him "Found you~! you know it's hard looking for a guy with spicky blonde hair? it's hard!" I pouted, he was staring at me like he's seeing a ghost

"Miki..." he said which made me smile

"Yep! thats my name, You're Cloud right?" tilts my head who looked at me with a shocked look on his face "Hmm? whats wrong? oh I know! Leon told me to find you to ask you something." clears my throut while smiling "he said you know my big brother more and I really want to know...you see I lost my memories and I only knew my first and last name...please tell me."

"...It'll be much better if you didn't know you're big brother...it'll just cause you more pain Miki." he looks at me with sarrow in his mako-blue eyes "Sorry...I don't want to see you sad like he did." Then he walked away leaving me with Sora, Goofy and Donald who was silent

"Whats going on Miki?"

I didn't turn around my fist clinched on my sides bangs hiding my eyes "I just wanted to know who my big brother was...but...when I saw Cloud and he told me that it scared me and I just wanted to run and hide then cry...but." turn my body half way to look at Sora smiling with tears rolling down my cheeks "I knew I had my friends that I wish I had not forgotten, It hurts so much, sometimes I wish I had not woked up, but that would be selfish of me..." walk over to Sora grabing his right hand into my small hands "Please...if you find out anything about me anywhere in the worlds tell me? where friends...I'll help out around here too...so I'll fight too! you can count on me."

Sora used his left hand behind his head smiling silly like "I'm glad! and we will do what we can to find any information about you. Just don't over do it okay? oh we better go see Leon! bye Miki!" then I saw them take off to see Leon

I sighed "Will I guess I should rest for now." I walked back to the area where I found that guy named Ansem and sat down leaning my back agents the wall resting for a while watching the clouds move about, hoping I would find something that I will remember even the smallest thing.

Suddenly pain shot up from my body straight to my head, I hissed softly holding my forhead with my left hand while using my right hand to stop myself from fall to the ground but that didn't help me much when I yelped from a more painful pain like someone poking me in the head with a long needle then I blacked out falling to my side...

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: oh~ Who's her big brother? will she find out anything of her past? whats going on with poor Miki? will she survive with no memory? find out next chapter. I drew two drawings of Miki but with another person, if you figure it out who this other person with her you get to name this nameless person which will help me lots! if you do not like how I did my stories tough, then don't read or review it, it's that easy, anyways thanks to my wonderful friends that support me always, Ciao~!


	2. Meeting Kairi and freaking out

Me: This is chapter 2 of Feilds Of Hope! this chapter will tell you people who Miki's big brother is ;) I did this mostly when I was in pain. Stichs hurt like hell and I never had any before intill sense Friday. so I hope my friends and the people who likes this story to enjoy it. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters just only my oc's and the made up plot and no flames okay? if you just don't like it then by bother reading it in the first place? it's stupid if you did. anyways enjoy friends!

**XXXxxxXXX**

The pain I felt, it was so unbearable this pain! it's like a fire is nipping on my body from the inside...wait this feeling in my chest. There was a bright white light exploiding and when I opened my eyes I saw I was staring right into the blue sky and I was hearing water, I sat up. My eyes widden to see I was at a beach, I snap my head to the side to see someone walking to where I was, making me stand up to see a pretty girl with red shoulder length hair, blue eyes and pink dress and in her hands was a bottle with a note in it.

She looked up when she was wasn't that far from where I stood and blink seeing me, I walked over to her hands behind my back.

"Umm...Hi, where am I?"

"Oh...this is Destiny Island, my name is Kairi. Oh can you hold on a minute? I have to do something real quick."

I fallowed her to the end of the water watching her bend down to put the battle with the note in it and the water pulling it in very far away. Kairi stood up while I stand beside her.

"So who are you sending the note in a bottle to?"

I turn my head to the right to look at her, she kepted staring ahead

"It was for a friend of mine..."

"Oh...by the way, my name is Miki, may I know this friend of yours maybe I know you're friend?" I look back into the water

"He's name is Sora..."

I gasp looking at Kairi "No way! really?" She look at me tilting her head confused "This is good! I know Sora! but I met him at a world called Hallow Bastion with Leon and the others! wait...how in the world did I get here in the first place? all I remember was burning pain and then darkness, oh man..."

"So you saw Sora? is there way for us to find him? I want to see him so badly." she look back sadly "Maybe...waiting isn't good enough." Right when she said that a guy's voice started to talk and me, Kairi look around but no where.

"My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act."

A darkness portel appear on mine and Kairi's left side, and a guy with spicky red hair and black trench coat

"One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" and the darkness portel disappeared leaving the guy standing there infront of us.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked

"Axel. I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's. Why don't we go see him?" he reached his hand out to her

"...Sora?" I whispered to Kairi keeping an eye on the guy

"Don't listen to him Kairi...he's lieing, I know Sora and he never told me anyone named Axel..."

Kairi was quite for a while intill we heard a bark and a yellow dog came running over to us. Kairi bend down leting her hands rest on her knees watching it spin around playfuly then just like that the silver skinny nobodies appear around us, reaching for my weapon on my hipe but it wasn't on my hip anymore. We heard the Axel guy start talking.

"We've got something in common, Kairi. You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey...I feel like we're friends already."

I saw Kairi closely and saw she was going to run to the dark portel so I fallowed her intill she turn around before running in it.

"You're not acting very friendly!" and she ran in behind the dog and I fallowed after her.

We walk through the never ending place with the dog beside Kairi, She stop making me stop aswill, she look around

"Hey, what is this place?" I watched the dog running into a light thing, I grabed her hand

"Come on Kairi, maybe this is a way out and maybe we might find Sora again." she nodded, we both started to run to the light thing but she stoped making me stop aswill.

She turn around leting my hand go and we saw a person with the black trench coat and before she could reach out to the person the light close on us like a door.

I heard voices "You okay?"

I heard Kairi say "What...?" and I opened my eyes sitting up to see one girl and two boys

"You and that dog came flying out of a hole in the wall. You nearly gave us heart attacks!"

After all that Kairi told them everything about Sora, but what confused me was when Pence didn't even see me scared me to think maybe something happend to me when I felt that burning pain, so I stayed right beside Kairi the whole time.

"What a romantic story!" Olette said to Kairi

Pence replied "If you stick around, Sora's bound to show up."

"Yeah, he said he's coming back." Hayner said

"Okay!" Kairi said smiling happily, then she turn to face me still smiling ear to ear

I couldn't help but to giggle "It seems you're very happy huh Kairi? I can't wait when Sora comes and you run into his arms and he's holding you close, never leting go.~" I sighed dreamly imagining it

Kairi giggle making the three look at her confused

"Why are you giggling at Kairi?" Olette asked tilting her head

"Yeah. We didn't know I made a joke." Pence said confused

I frowned staring at Kairi who in turn frown looking at the three

"I was giggling at what Miki said."

My heart drop and I paled when Olette replied

"I don't see anyone else but you and the dog, and Who's Miki?"

"..." I stayed dead silent, shocked to hear that they can't see me...but why only Kairi? I snaped out of it when everyone heard Axel's voice in the air.

"What took you so long, Kairi?" the same dark portel poped out with Axel him self walking out of it "Somehow I knew you'd be here. I tell ya, Kairi, you've got a lot of guts, jumping right into the darkness like that." he walked a little forward when Hayner charged at him but he moved slightly kepted walking to Kairi, Pence tryed charging him same thing happened and he grabed Kairi's hand and started to drag her in the dark portel, I grab Kairi's other hand and trying to pull her away from his grip.

Axel stoped moving "What the heck...?"

Kairi knew it was me cause she can only see me and hear me so far. "Let Kairi go you pyro freak!" I know he couldn't hear me so I still say that but shockenly he heard me!

"Miki!" Kairi called my name worried looking at me

Next thing Kairi's hand sliped from mine, and Axel was draging Kairi into the dark portel, I ran in the dark portel before it closed. Right when I ran in it my bodie glowed bright light. I opened my eyes from the bright light to see I was in the darkness once again but this time Kairi wasn't with me. I was about to keep walking to find a way out when I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turn my head up to see Ansem?

He nodded like he knew what I was thinking, and pointed forward where a dark portel appeared

"Thanks, I hate to keep walking, probley go insane...wait! how can you see me?" I steped away from him waving my arms

"...Whats wrong?"

"Whats wrong? I'll tell ya whats wrong mister! so far when I end up on Destiny Island and I met Kairi and ever sense Kairi and me got to Twilight Town no one can't see me! only Kairi can see and hear me like I'm actly there! but some reason that Axel guy heared me." I tooked a deep breath "That felt good leting it all out but I'm so confused, the last thing I remember before I appear where Kairi was I was resting in that same area I found you and I felt pain and I blacked out..."

"I see...come with me." He started walking to the dark portel, I stayed right next to him knowing he would protect me from anything that comes at us.

When we went through the dark portel we were back at Hallow Bastion in the same area and I almost screamed when I saw my bodie on the ground none moving.

"W-what the heck? b-but I'm right here! this is crazy! did I die and become a ghost or something?" I went on my knees infront of my fallen bodie, poking my bodie that was laying on the ground

"It seems like you're spirit went out of you're bodie some how...I think I know who might have an idea why this is happening to you Miki."

"Wait!" I stood up when I saw him open his dark portel, grabing his arm "You can't just leave my bodie here? someone might take it o-or something! please take my bodie and of course me too."

I let his arm go when he walk over to my bodie picking my bodie up in his arms bride style

"Stay close to me."

I listened to what he told me and stayed close to him, and we end up in a weird looking place a mansion I think and went down stairs to meet a guy with a red everything even wrapings around his whole head but not his eyes. He was surprised to see me and my bodie in Ansem's arms, and when he layed my bodie on the floor, he told the guy what happened.

"So she got supporated from her bodie some how hmmm...I find out what I can but it would be best if you stayed close to you're bodie Miki." He looked at me, I nodded

I was on my knees looking at my bodie thinking but I snaped out of it when I felt a hand on my head, I looked up to see Ansem smiling down at me making me puff my cheeks out glaring at him playfuly. He sat down next to me.

"Diz and I will find a way to get you back into you're bodie Miki, I swear it."

I blinked staring at his hooded head while he stared ahead, I smiled

"You don't have to silly...but I'm confused still about all the spirit or soul thing, why was Kairi the only one to see me?"

"She's the 7th princesses of heart."

"Whoa! no way really? wow, so how you know Kairi? friends or something?"

"...You could say that. You should rest." He stood up and handed me a blanket "If you feel anything tell me or Diz."

"Okay dokay...Thanks." I layed down next to my bodie with the blanket over my bodie falling asleep

It was weird when I fell asleep I was having these images seeing alot of them, ones make me cry, angry or happy but one image didn't just flash away it was a guy with one black wing, long silver hair and he was holding a very long sword. I can hear him and another voice talking.

_"Sephy!" _I saw the guy turn around and was huged around the waist by a small girl that looked 5 or 6? but then what the guy called the girl shocked me

_"Miki, what have I told you about running...?"_

_The Little me looked up at him with a pouty face "I know! but I missed you big brother. Can you really blame me? you've been away for like a month or so."_

_He chuckled bending down "I know...why don't you go play with you're friends? I have to do something Miki."_

_"Awww...okay, but next time you haveto play with me, and you're going to be "it" got it mister?"_

_"Alright, anything you want princess." He ruffled little me's hair_

_"I'm no princess though. I'm friends with one...oh! I have to play tag with her!, bye big brother!" and I saw little me run off and right when I ran off I woked up._

I was gasping and sweating from the dream, and I felt drain laying back down but then I sat up fast to see that the blanket that was over myself was beside me, I gasp when I relize I was back in my bodie. I stood up right when I saw Ansem walk in and I tackled him in a hug happily.

"I'm back in my bodie!" I let go of him steping back smiling up at him

"I'm glad it worked."

"Huh?" tilt my head sideways "What worked?"

"Diz figured out how to put you're spirit or soul back in you're bodie if you sleep. It's easy to do the work so that nothing bad might happen to you're spirit, soul and you're bodie."

"Oh? will thanks to that I remembered that I had a big brother...can you take me back to Hallow Bastion? I need to ask my friends about it."

He nodded opening a dark portel and we walked through it, and I was serious confused by why my friends told me about my big brother...

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: It seems Miki finally found out who her big brother is, but what will she find out from her friends why was it so bad to not tell her who her big brother? find out next chapter of Feilds Of Hope! ciao!


	3. I'm a WHAT!

Me: Hiya people! this is the 3rd chapter of "Fields of Hope"~ in this chapter you find out more stuff about my oc Miki, sorry if it's short, and I don't own anything but my oc's and the made up plot, and it might be alittle boring to some, oh will, next chapter is more will more interesting. Enjoy~!

**XXXxxxXXX**

I stormed into Merlines house seeing Aerith, Cid and Yuffie was but no Leon, I put my hands on my hips narrowed my eyes at them.

"Okay SOMEONE please tell me WHY you people didn't want to tell me who my big brother's name?" I cross my arms at them who stare at each other and stare at me again

"Miki we didn't want you be sadden when we told you who you're big brother was." Aerith said smiling sadly looking down

Yuffie walks over "If you found out what he did, you would be sad, thats why Leon told us not to tell you when he found out you lost you're memories."

"But still, you people should atless told me who he was before right? cause I think I remember him." I saw look of shock faces on Yuffie, Aerith and Cid's face "but I was little and I called him Sephy, please tell me his full name...please?"

"...Sephiroth is his name." Aerith said "he was very caring to you, but some how he changed when that fateful day and that was the day you disappeared...after everything got back to normal after Sora save the worlds last time, we never stoped searching for you Miki. Cloud look at you as his own little sister even though he never found out you had a crush on him when you where smaller." I turn bright red when Aerith and Yuffie started to giggled at it, Cid just smirked while working on the computer.

"Aerith! I told you not to tell anyone." whines but then relizes something "Wait! I remember that when I told you...and you promised not to tell anyone." pouts "you told Yuffie and Cid probley Leon...oh no don't tell me you told Cloud?"

She just gave me a apolagic smile, I groun hanging my head.

"Great...oh will, I guess I got over my crush over him over those years. Anyways where's Sora? I need to tell him something, I think he would really need to know."

"He's out at another world right now but if you stay here he'll show up some time." Yuffie told me

"K, if he shows up tell him to look for me ASAP, I'll be around ciao~" I tooked off not leting them say anything

I walked to where I met Ansem and I saw him

"I glad you're still here." My smile went down into a frown

"I have to leave...stay out of trouble." some reason when he says that I can see him smile under the hood

I pouted "Awww no fair and I do not always get into trouble." he walked beside me raffling my hair making me glare at him, when I turn around he walks in the dark portel.

I sighed bored now sense he left, so I walked to where the floating Moogle and Uncle Scrooge was. I saw Sora, Donuld and Goofy walking in the town so I ran over to Sora calling his name and with out giving him any time to react I tackled him in my hug.

"Hi Sora! hi Donuld and Goofy, I'm so glad you're three are here! specaily you Sora, I need to talk to you alone mister! come on!" I draged him to the same area I always go to, to meet Ansem.

"So uh what is it that you need to tell me Miki?"

"Did you see Kairi in Twilight Town?"

Sora blink "You saw Kairi! how did you get to Twilight Town anyways?" he frowned and went into his thinking pose he usely is in when he thinks

"Uhhh I rather not say cause it's to confusing even to me...just I know who tooked her! I was there and I tried my very best to protect while you come over so you two would have a happy moment! and he just came out of a dark portel and was draging poor Kairi with him but I wasn't stronge enough..." I sighed sadly hanging my head

I felt a hand on my shoulder making me look up seeing Sora smiling at me which is confusing

"It's okay Miki...atless you tried right? and don't worry I'll find her and bring her home again, and who was the one who tooked her?"

"He called himself Axel, anyways I did find out more about my lost memories Sora." he nodded

"Thats good, will I better go back to Donuld and Goofy and go to the next world, take care Miki!" I waved when he ran back over to Goofy and Donuld

I walked pass Merline's House so I can look out to that castle that was far off, I yawn while stretching, I stoped when I heard someone say my name, I turn around to see no one, making me frown but some reason I was being pulled through the place away from the safety of Merline's House. Some reason when I saw the Heartless and those Nobodies they didn't even attack me like they used to and just look at me.

When I got the that same area Sora, and his two friends found me, then that same feeling of pain shot through my bodie and I felt warmth afterwards which is freaking me out. When I open my eyes from the pain I saw my bodie infront of me, my eye started to twich and I shook my clinch fist in anger.

"Right when...I finally got back into my bodie...THIS HAPPENS! DAMMET IT ALL TO HELL!" I cross my arms over my chest glaring at my limb bodie "Why in the hell am I back to this state? this better be so worth it cause I can't handle this much pain all the time...huh?" I stoped mumbling to myself when I saw a white figure appearing, it was a older woman, long beautiful brown hair that was up but still very long, she was wearing a white lab coat, brown eyes, blue top under the lab coat and a black skirt that go's sideways and wearing heals.

"I'm sorry I have put you through this pain once again Miki...The Keyblade Protecter."

When she said that I gasp feeling like I knew her and when she called me the Keyblade Protecter. I felt like I was ment to do something but I can't remember making me so frustrated!

"I am here to warn you Protecter...you're brother can be saved...only you can save him from the darkness that woman gave him, you must be stronge."

I saw her disappearing and I got scared reach my hand out to her with tears falling down my cheeks. I don't know why I was crying, I don't want her to leave me again. She suddenly smiled.

"Do not cry young one...I only look like this is because this person is dear to you're heart even though you're brain do not remember...but you're heart will always remember you're dear one's."

"Wait! please tell me who this woman is making my brother evil?"

"She go's by the name Jenova...good luck Protecter and may the Kingdom Hearts guide you to you're answers you seek.." And then she disappeared just like that

I stood up wiping the tears away, I some how was back in my bodie, I walked back to Merline's House and I saw Cloud and I was hoping I can walk pass but he saw me calling my name, I froze in place look at him with a nervous face.

"Oh hi Cloud...whats up?" I sweatdrop how lame that was.

"Aerith told me you remember him.."

"Oh you mean my big brother? yeah but not everything just yet...I know I can remember everything soon, anyways is Sora still around?"

"He's in the store geting stuff before he leaves to another world."

"Okay, thanks Cloud, ciao~" I tooked off to where Sora, Goofy and Donuld was at

I saw Sora running over to him, Donuld and Goofy

"Hi guys! hey Sora is it okay if I go with you? if you're going to Twilight Town of course."

"Yeah, we where going to see Hayner, Pence and Olette."

"Then let's go!"

Sora, Goofy and Donuld and me went in the Gummie Ship and went to Twilight town, I told Sora I'll be back when I want to see something. I walked over to the Mansion, walking inside I went up stairs to the left side and when I opened the door I saw a girl with blonde hair with blue eyes, wearing a white dress, she reminds me of Kairi so much just not the hair color is different. She turn her head to see me and she smiled softly at me.

"Um...Hi?" I walked over nervous that I might have walked into her Mansion or something

"Hi, you must be Miki right?" she stood up facing me, I nodded "I'm glad I get to finally see you Miki, You're here to find a way to save someone currect?"

I blinked "Yes, I want to stop this person for puting darkness into my big brother...is there a way?"

I saw her look down sideways thinking and look back up at me nodding with a smile on her face but then she frowns, she started walking closer to me, I was confused intill she put her hands on my cheeks looking at my face, tilting it and turning my head sideways. She let my face go smiling sadly.

"It seems you're missing couple of things in you're heart Miki..." I frowned

"What do you mean? I know I lost my memories and gang some new ones and I remeber some of my past but what do you mean I missing couple of things in my heart? are you saying I'm incomplate or something?"

She nodded turning her back to my walking to the window

"Somethings are better kepted forgotten...Miki...you will run into someone that may look like you but isn't you, and that person will make you whole again before they find about you being the Keyblade Protecter...if they do then they will make Kingdom Hearts complate."

"What? w-what do you mean? who are you? why do you look so much like Kairi? I don't understand any of this you're saying!" I was geting angry, everything was happening to me and I'm so sick of it

"My name is Namine...He'll protect you, after all you where ment to protect him from the start but his heart was over thrown with darkness cause of the witch woman, bye." She walked into the darkness portel and I didn't get a chance to say anything back about what she said there

I fell down to the floor hands flat agents the floor, I started punching the floor with hot tears falling to the floor, I slump to the floor just laying there staring at the white wall, then I open my mouth and said softly with pain through my voice.

"All I wanted was to remember..."

I closed my eyes hoping to fal lasleep hoping this was all just a dream even a nightmare but I know when I opene my eyes I would not be dreaming, it would be real, and I can't run away from it, I wont let anyone stop me from remembering my past even the sad ones, or bad ones, it wont stop me! I stood up shackly, walking out of the room and outside and to where Sora, Goofy and Donuld is at...

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: Whoa! Miki's a Keyblade Protecter? and she was ment to protect someone that was taken by Darkness before she was able to find him? is that why she was sent into a comatose state in the first place? and what did Namine mean by Miki has someone that looks like her but not really her? and Miki will not give up trying to remember her past and will she be stronge enough to beat Jenova when she appears? find out on the next chapter of Fields of Hope!

Miki: o.o holy moly! why does this stuff happen to me anyways? are you tourmenting me? -glares daggers at me-

Me: ^^; hehe gomenasai!I don't mean to, it just happens...or I'm just doing this to just piss you off? no one knows...anyways I know Jenova wasn't in Kingdom Hearts 2 but Alexandria Volturi gave me the idea so thankies~ big hugs for her and a truck full of cookies woot!

Miki: I can't believe someone like her made me -sweatdrop-

Me: Hmmm yes I wonder how I made you in the first place? maybe because my brain was all about Kingdom Hearts? cause I did play the new Kingdom Hearts game the Recoded for the DS the whole day AND beat it in a week or 2 in a half weeks ^^ it's really hard but fun.

Miki: you know you're still talking after the chapter is over...and why do you have a monkey in you're closet?

Miki: oh...just incase the Clowns try to come -grins- my monkeys will beat them with a bat wait what? it's the end of the chapter and I'm still talking?...wow...okay arkward~ sooo...hope you all enjoy, no flamers! have nothing nice to say don't say it at all, I try my best on all my stories, don't believe...oh will, and thanks so much once again Alexandria Volturi! she has awsome stories and she helps me alot, anyways ciao~


End file.
